Second chances
by rain-sunsets
Summary: Set after X3. Pyro makes Rouge and offer she cant quite refuse.
1. Chapter 1

He saw her, picked her out of the crowd instantly

A/N This is set after X3, I don't own x-men or any of the characters

He saw her, picked her out of the crowd instantly. By the looks of her outfit she clearly didn't care if she touched people anymore, a tiny black dress and black boots. He smiled realising it was the first time he hadn't seen her without gloves on.

She was different though she had that look, the look he had seen in Mystique and Magneto that look of despair of hopelessness like part of you was missing. He glanced round at the other kids in the club trying to drink away their petty problems while Rouge was trying to drink away her life.

Clearly she had to learn the hard way about Xavier's that is wasn't all sunshine and roses. He could almost imagine Storm breaking the news to her, no power, means no room for you. Of course Storm would have said it in a soft gentle way, tried to explain, probably offered her money but in the end it was all the same she had to leave.

Well he'd spent two months tracking her down; it was time to put the plan into motion. He sauntered over to the dance floor and wrapped and arm around her waist.

She pressed herself into him, well that's definitely different he thought I wonder how cosy we'll be in a minute.

"Rouge long time no see"

She spun round and tried to pull away from him.

"No so fast, we have a few things to discuss first" He held her arm and steered her to a table.

"What do you want John?" she spat at him

"Oh you know, I was in the neighbourhood just thought I'd stop by, see how things are going for you now without a power and all"

"I'm just great, can't you tell"

She pulled a cigarette out of her bag and reached for a lighter

"You're smoking now Rougey, I'm impressed"

"Just go John please"

"But we haven't even caught up; I'd really like a blow by blow account of how they threw you of out Xaveriers, I mean I've imagined my favourite version is when they drag you out kicking and screaming"

Rouge looked at him, her eyes were full of hate

"It sounds like you already know everything that happened"

"Not quite, I half expected that ice prick would leave when you did, guess love doesn't conquer all"

Rouge just shook her head and looked down, he saw mascara tears sliding down her cheeks. She wasn't even angry any more she was just defeated.

"Just go"

"I just want to know if I was worth it"

She didn't say anything so he continued.

"You know giving up your gift, is it everything you wanted it to be, have you finally got your happy ending?

"Leave me alone!" She yelled at him

He smirked, it was good to see the old Rouge was still in there somewhere.

"I was only asking because if you want your power back its possible"

She looked up; he swore he saw a flash of hope in her eyes.

"It can't be done, the cure is permanent" her voice wavered as she said it.

"Well they all thought it was, but it looks like we've got a cure of our own which does a nice job of reversing it. Not that you deserve it though, you gave up your power"

"I know; no second chances"

"I didn't say that, think about it I'll be here tomorrow night"

Then he lent down and kissed her roughly crashing his lips to hers, he pulled back and licked his lips.

"I see why Bobby left"

She just looked at him

"Be seeing you Rougey"

He blew her a kiss and strolled out of the club.

Reviews would make me happy


	2. chatper 2

Rouge looked in the mirror, from the outside she looked exactly the same

A/N Sorry it took so long to update

Rouge looked in the mirror, from the outside she looked exactly the same. Barring the obvious wardrobe change she could be exactly the same girl that was at Xavier's mansion three months ago.

A soon as she'd taken the cure it had changed, it was like something inside of her had gone as well. All she'd ever wanted was for he power to be gone and know is was things were worse than ever. Touch was really over rated she thought, especially when no one wanted to touch you.

She remembered telling Bobby, she thought he'd be thrilled they could finally do everything normal couples did, only it turned out he'd already been doing all that with Kitty. He'd broken up with her for Kitty fucking Pride. She could still the hate in his eyes when she told him that she'd had the cure, it was as if she was even more of a freak now than before.

She had felt it all around the mansion, the hate, the looks, she wasn't one of them anymore and they sure went out of there way to let her know that. In the end Storm had told had said that although she was welcome to stay at the mansion it may not be the best place for her. Rouge had packed her bags and gone that night there was point in staying anyway there was nothing left for her there.

Rouge could still taste John's kiss a mixture of smoke and fire, she licked her lips she had never been kissed like that before. She hated him and would just put that stupid kiss out of her mind, there probably wasn't even a cure he just thought it would be fun to mess with her for a while. But if there was a cure, some way to get her powers back, she would do anything to get it.

Pyro stood outside the club smoking, he couldn't believe that Rouge had started, he smirked to himself that was probably the only thing they had in common, well that and they both hated the X-men. Once she got her power back she would perfect for the brotherhood, he wondered which of the X-men she would kill first, his money was on Bobby.

He blew out a trail of smoke, and grinned no matter what he had said Rouge was a good kisser, and he was going to make use of her talents the next evening.

A/N Please review 


End file.
